


I Wear Your Heart on my Wrist

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Fluff, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “David, are you ok?” David raised an eyebrow, looking curiously at his husband.“Yeah, why?”“There’s something sticking out of your sleeve.”David impulsively gets a reminder of his husband on his wrist.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125
Collections: Anniversary





	I Wear Your Heart on my Wrist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InEveryUniverse_SC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InEveryUniverse_SC/gifts).



> Something cute and fluffy I threw together. Hopefully this bit of fluff makes you smile, InEveryUniverse!

“Happy Anniversary.” David smiled walking in the Rose Apothecary and handing Patrick a bouquet of flowers that he’d picked up on his vendor run.

“Thank you!” 

“I can’t wait to celebrate properly tonight.” David leaned in for a quick kiss, stroking Patrick’s cheek. 

“David, are you ok?” David raised an eyebrow, looking curiously at his husband.

“Yeah, why?” 

“There’s something sticking out of your sleeve.”

David looked down, the plastic wrap that covered his fresh tattoo was poking out from the cuff of his sweater. He hadn’t planned on getting his first tattoo that day, but when he found the post-it note from Patrick on his steering wheel that morning, it had calmed him down. He’d started his day be locking himself out of the house without his phone and it took him few minutes to remember where Patrick had put the spare key. 

The note was simple, “Happy Anniversary!” with a heart drawn bellow the words, but it had meant the world to David. Patrick left him notes around the house on a regular basis. He’d found a note stuck to the lid of his eye cream once that said “I only have eyes for you.” There was the one stuck in the book he was reading that read, “You’re my favorite person,” and the one in his sock drawer that made him groan, “I’m glad we’re a pair.”

They were cheesy, but they made David smile. Patrick was the love of his life and the nicest person he’d ever met. Sometimes David wasn’t sure how he’d managed to marry someone so incredible. They’d been married six years. They were growing old together, and David loved Patrick more each day. 

“It’s nothing.” He lied. He was planning on showing the small piece of art to Patrick later that night, once the redness had gone down. 

“You’re a bad liar.” Patrick took his hand and rolled up David’s sleeve, noticing the cling wrap was taped to his wrist. He turned David’s hand over and noticed a black heart over his pulse point. It was raised and the skin surrounding it was red. Patrick gently traced the shape with his fingertip, making David flinch at the touch against his tender skin.

“It was a spur of the moment thing,” David admitted nervously.

“I like it, it looks familiar.” Patrick smiled at him, looking at the ink fondly. 

“I had a bad morning, and that note you left for me made my day. I wanted a reminder of you with me at all times.” David blushed. “I know I have the rings, but I wanted something else.”

“David, I love it.” Patrick slowly unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt, revealing a similar bandage over his heart. “I guess we think alike.”

David pulled the fabric aside, his eyes lighting up. One of the roses from their store logo was freshly inked over Patrick’s heart. 

“When did you get it?” It was a stupid question. He’d showered with Patrick before he’d left for work and the skin had been clear so it must have been that morning.

“This morning. I had Stevie open the shop, I had an early appointment at the shop in Elmdale.”

“That’s where I went, I guess I must have just missed you.” David grinned.

“It’s a good thing I let you sleep in this morning then, right?”

“I wouldn’t have complained if we’d ran into each other there.”

“I was going to let you see it tonight when you helped me undress.” David helped Patrick rebutton his shirt, letting his fingertips brush against his husband’s skin.

“I figured you’d just see mine when I asked you to help me put tattoo cream on it.”

Patrick pulled David’s sleeve back down. “I’ll be more than happy to help with it.”

“Happy Anniversary, Patrick.”

“Happy Anniversary, David.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my Rose Apothecary, DL, and NR related tattoos. I'll link a pic once the author reveals are up if anyone wants to see them.


End file.
